


A Night to Forget

by MonoBee



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonoBee/pseuds/MonoBee
Summary: Blake gets injured and Yang keeps her company while she gets her bed rest. Bumblebee love.





	1. Chapter 1

_A/N So this is a story I wrote almost two years ago and deleted out of embarrassment but I've stopped caring about what other people might think so I'm reuploading it. However i've decided not to reupload the last chapter because it was rushed and needlessly angsty, but if you would like me to write a new ending or a new story please leave comments with suggestions for what you would like._

She turned around just in time to watch the Beowolf crash into her before she fell to the ground, completely limp, and, as she was slowly fading out of consciousness, she heard Yang screaming out her name in horror, and felt the sting of regret before blacking out completely, Yang got over her immidiate shock quickly, and ran towards the Beowulf, Weiss and Ruby both laying unconscious on the ground next to two dead Ursa, powerless to help. Yang jumped on top of the monster, landing on it's back, and in one swift movement, shot it twice in the head with each of her gauntlets and snapped its neck. Yang immediately jumped off and rushed over to Blake.

" Blake" Yang howled when she realised that her partner wasn't moving " Come on, Blake!" She shook her violently, trying to get any kind of response from her comatose teammate, "You have to be ok cause if you're not I swear to God I'll kill you." Blake opened her eyes and gave Yang a weak smile before passing out again. _Thank god,_ Yang thought to herself, now that she knew Blake was ok, she sighed in relief, Yang realised in that moment just how concerned she was for Blake, ' _Its just because were partners, don't be stupid'_ Yang thought to herself, stopping for a moment to think about the possibility of it being something more, a smile on her face as she entertained the thought. Yang stopped herself, and frowned, pushing the idea into the depths of her mind, knowing that even if she did have feelings for Blake, it couldn't ever amount to anything since Blake would never love someone like her. Yang shook herself back into reality, and realised that Blake needed medical attention, she then turned and ran over to her sister and Weiss, shaking them awake, and helping them up. Together the three were able to carry their teammate back to Beacon. The girls rushed Blake into the school hospital, and from there Blake was given a bed and a physical from the doctor.

"She has a minor broken leg and a severe concussion, she most likely won't remember what happened and she might be a little out of it because of the painkillers she's on " the doctor explained to them, " She should wake up soon, if you want to speak with her," and the doctors words rang true, as Blake woke up not fifteen minutes later at 6 PM. When Blake awakened and saw three figures standing over her she screamed and reached for her weapon, which of course was not there, the three girls quickly calmed Blake, telling her that it was just her them, her teammates, and that she was in a hospital. When she finally calmed down the doctor walked back in and explained to Blake what had happened and what her injuries were.

After hearing what had happened, she spoke, "I'm feeling really tired..." She said, "Is it ok if I just head home and go back to bed...?" Blake mumbled sleepily. The doctor cleared her, but explained to the team that one of them would need to stay with her and wake her up every fifteen minutes for the first half of the night so about till 1 AM to make sure her brain swell up and didn't shut down.

Weiss frowned, and when asked what was wrong, she explained, "It's just that now Ruby and I will miss our date at Acquerello, it's not that big a deal, but those reservations were really hard to get." Weiss and Ruby had been openly dating for several months now but were usually too busy to do anything with each other. Ruby turned and chastised her partner saying their friend was more important than dinner.

" No, its ok, I know how long you've been planning this, you guys go on your date, I can watch Blake" Yang said nervously "In fact" she continued hestinantly, "If you guys don't want to, you don't have to come home at all, heaven knows you two could do with some alone time." Ruby blushed and tried arguing with her sister but Yang kept insisting, and eventually Weiss and Ruby left for their date.

"Thank you" Blake said softly "I really appreciate this Yang"

Yang replied quickly with a hint of a blush "Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Blake grinned and said " In that case, could you hand me some more pain pills?" Yang read the back of the prescription bottle to see if it was ok, and, deciding it was, threw the pills and a bottle of water to Blake, warning her to only take three and that she couldn't take anymore till morning. Blake nodded and took all three pills and soon after fell back asleep. Yang stared at the sleeping faunus, watching her chest rise and fall as Blake breathed gently, marveling howpeaceful she looked when sleeping, she then realised she was staring at her teammate, and hastily turned away. Fifteen minutes later Yang woke Blake up, and asked her how she was feeling

" Fine" Blake muttered as she scowled at Yang. Yang apoligised but explained that she had to. Blake nodded and said good night before falling back asleep. Yang repeated this cycle till about 10 PM, as when she woke her up, Blake was unable to fall back asleep. Blake started acting strange, and, wondering why, Yang read the side effects on the prescription bottle, and found that it warned of INSOMNIA, IMPAIRED JUDGEMENT, and MEMORY LOSS. Yang bit the inside of her cheek when she read impaired judgment, becoming much more nervous than she already was, and was snapped out of her thought process when she heard Blake call her name.

" What is it?" Yang replied.

"Talk to me, I'm bored and I can't sleep and want some company" Blake answered. Yang breathed deeply as she looked over at her partner. Blake was sprawled out across her bed hugging her pillow with the blankets only half covering her. Yang thought of how lucky she as to have such an amazing partner, and how much she wanted to lov- ' _No.'_ Yang reprimanded herself, _'I do not love Blake'_ she couldn't let that happen; _we're just friends and thats all we're ever going to be._ Yang calmed herself down before she walked over to Blake and the two made small chat for about half an hour. Then suddenly Blake hushed her tone and asked " Yang can you keep a secret"

Yang stared at Blake for a few seconds before saying " Of course Blake, we're Teamates, I trust you with my life, you can tell me anything you need to."

Blakes eyes narrowed, and she whispered "You have to swear you won't tell anyone what I am going tell you, not even Weiss or Ruby." Yangs eyes widened, and she swore on her life that she would never tell a soul. Blake looked around the room as if to make sure no one was in with them.

" Yang..." She hesitated "I'm... I'm bisexual" Yang was at a complete loss for words. She tried to stop herself from getting too excited, but her heart was soaring. She had a _chance_ maybe not a great chance but a chance for her hopes to come true, but as much as those words made Yang happy, the next ones took it all away.

" Yang, I'm in love with someone" Blake said, shaking, "She's funny... And beautiful... and absolutely wonderful."

Yang was grief stricken "who?" she asked, blinking away tears.

Blake leaned over slowly, lookeddeeply into Yangs eyes, and whispered, "It's you" and kissed Yang before She had a second to react. Feelings of Relief, Happiness, and Shock flooded her mind as she struggled to come to terms with the fact that the girl she had loved since she had first seen her reading when Yang was trying to help Ruby make friends, felt the same way about her. When Blake pulled back and saw Yang's surprised face she mistook it for disgust, and nearly threw up with regret, "I'm so sorry Yang... I don't know what's going on with me.. I'm so sorry... I told you that if you want we can both forget that this happened, I know you deserve and want better than me..." Blake said sobbing.

."Blake stop, there is no one I care more about and love as much as I love you." Yang said, her mind ravaged by emotions, "I love you so much and I couldn't possibly do any better than you."

Blake's sobbs stopped before being replaced with tears of joy. " Yang... Come closer.." Blake said, wrapping her arms around Yang's neck.

As much as Yang wanted to jump into bed with her, she knew it wasn't the right thing to do " I'm sorry Blake, but I don't want to take advantage of you... I think the drugs are messing with your head."

Blake sighed sadly, and replied "Ok... maybe tomorrow then...?"

Yang smiled so big it looked like her face would tear " Nothing would make me happier." Yang hugged her tightly, and looked at the clock, seeing that it was 1:30 AM. She turned to Blake and said " You should try and get some sleep since I won't have to wake you up any more" Blake nodded and they both tried to go back to sleep, even though both of them were them were too busy thinking about each other to relax, it took quite a while, but they eventually did drift off to sleep.

The next morning Yang woke up and immediately walked over to Blake's bed. She decided to let Blake sleep for a little longer, And sat down, looking at the faunus, thinking about how lucky she was to have such a perfect girl to love her. When Blake finally woke up, Yang grinned at her but before she could say a word Blake jolted up, looking around the room with a confused expression and asked "Where am I...? How did I get here?!." Yang remembered the memory loss side effect and explained her injuries before asking

" Do you remember anything from last night...? Yang asked her nervously. Blake shook her head no in response, and with that simple, innocent gesture, Yang's heart shattered.


	2. A Day to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake's subconscious is haunting her about events she can't remember.

_A/N after you finish this chapter I'd love some feedback from you guys, enjoy._

Blake felt her mouth moving to meet Yang's, her breathing sharp, and ragged, a sensation of fear and excitement mixing and churning in her mind, she felt yangs lips against hers, and savored their taste, relishing their soft, warm...-

Blake woke with a gasp, and wrapped herself up in her blankets, _'What's wrong with me?'_ She asked, Unsure of what the dream meant, she had always liked Yang, since the moment they met, but, lately, things were changing rapidly, she had begun having dreams that she had never had before, and started to get sensations of nervousness and fear whenever she was around yang, although, now that Blake began to think about it, Yang had started avoiding Blake about three weeks ago, right after Blake had gotten injured, and when Yang found herself in a situation with Blake she couldn't escape she acted awkward and almost afraid. Blake wondered if Yang had somehow figured out that Blake was attracted to her, and now didn't want to talk to her or if Yang just didn't like Blake in any way, romantically, or as friends . No matter the reason, between the dreams and Yang's behavior, Blake began to feel, withdrawn, fearful, and, in a way, irritated.

Blake's grades started to slip just after she realized thatYang was avoiding her, she hung out with the rest of the team less and less, and some days didn't even leave her bed. Eventually Ruby and Weiss confronted her, trying to figure out what was wrong; Blake simply brushed them off, reassuring them that nothing was wrong and she was perfectly fine, but Yang never once took an opprotunity to check up on Blake, never bothered to ask how she was, or why Blake was acting depressed, and, as the days turned to weeks, Blake was tired of it. She decided she had enough of her own melancholy attitude and decided that it was finally time to go speak to Yang and find out what was wrong, for better or worse. So, that morning, after breakfast, when all of the girls were leaving to go train, Blake grabbed Yang by her arm and pulled her back into their room, locked the door, and looked at her sternly, determined not to be brushed off "We need to talk." Yang smiled nervously, her body tense, switching from one foot to the other, and looked around the room, as If trying to find an escape route, "What's there to talk about?" Yang said, her hands hanging by her side, fingers clenching into fists as her breathing grew shorter,

Blake kept her voice even, and unreadable, and chose instead to allow her words set the tone " How about why you've been avoiding me at school? Or maybe why you won't talk to me anymore?"

Yang's smile cracked and she backed up a few steps, feeling as though she had just been punched in the stomach, "I haven't been avoiding you, I-I... Ijust haven't seeing you around very much, is all..." she mumbled.

" That's crap" Blake yelled, who was now on the verge of tears, all the serenity in her expression and voice now gone, " You leave the room whenever I walk in, you won't train with me, and now you skip classes you would normally have with me!"

"It's none of your buisness Blake" said Yang defensively,

"And how do you figure that!?" Blake yelled, tears streaming down her face " We're partners... We're Teamates... We're supposed to trust each other with our lives... but now you act like you don't even know me. Just tell me what I did to you to make you hate me so much!"

" I don't hate you Blake... I... I..." Yang couldnt finish her sentence, a lump forming in her throat, refusing to let her speak

"Say it!" Blake screamed hysterically.

"Blake... I don't want to hurt you..." Yang said, trying to undo the words she had just spoken, trying to find a way out of the situation.

Blake turned on her partner a look of wrath and desperation in her eyes "NO!" She screamed, her voice racked with pain, " You don't get to say that to me... what you're doing right now...? What you have been for the say month?! THAT'S hurting me! if you're going to ignore me for the the rest of my life..., I deserve to know why..." Blake stopped for a moment, looking directly into Yangs eyes,

"...It's because I love you..."Yang whispered, exposing her most raw emotions to Blake, and desperately hoping that she wouldn't destroy them.

Blake stopped dead in her tracks, the first rage that consumed her not a second ago, now barely sustained in embers, "That's a lie" she said, refusing to accept this truth,

"No... it's true" Yang said sobbing " I swear it on my own life... If you're going to start avoiding me... theres something I have to do first..." and with that, Yang leaned forward and pressed her lips against Blakes. As soon as Yang pulled her head back, Blake took step back, her eyes wide in surprise, and promptly fainted due to complete and utter shock. As she fell Blake remembered everything she had forgotten. The pills she had taken, her confession to Yang, their kiss, and then Yang telling Blake she felt the same way.

When Blake finally woke back up, she saw Yang standing over her, Her eyes red and swollen, her cheeks soaked with salty tears, and hair in knots as if Yang had tried to pull it out.

"Oh god... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... Blake... I... I didn't mean for that to happen... It's okay if you never want to see me again... I'll... I'll tell Ozpin you deserve a better partner..." Yang started bawling, looking like she wanted to throw herself out the window.

" No! no no! Yang! it's okay! I'm fine, I promise" Blake said reassuredly, wrapping the blonde girl tightly in her arms " Yang... I remember now..." She looked into her eyes "Why didn't you tell me what happened that night?"

Yang's heart nearly burst with joy, " I was afraid that you had only said that because the drugs were messing with your head... I didn't think you actually meant it..."

Blake smiled, and hugged her tighter " Well now you know, I did" she paused, and looked up and down Yang's body, "And... we have quite a bit of making up to..." Blake pulled yang closer to her, whispering into her ear "And this time I'm sober... so you have no excuse..."

Yangs eyes widened with excitement, and nearly dove in the bed, the two girls immediately leaning in to taste and feel each other. They both gazed into their one another's eyes, and at the same exact moment whispered with hot breath, " I love you"


	3. Sad Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that prefer the tragic, I know I do.

_ A/N So I've decided to write two endings, one happy and one sad and you can pick which you want to read/believe. This first one is the sad one since it's just a revised and improved version of the original ending; I hopefully I'll be adding the happy ending sometime next week. _

 

Yang didn’t  _ do _ scared; sparring matches, fighting against killer robots, and life or death battles with Grimm were just pleasant excitement and entertainment; even when she had to give her innocent eyed sister and the white haired princess  _ the talk _ she didn’t even feel an ounce of fear, but right now the cocky blonde brawler was terrified. Her heartbeat was pounding vicious dents in her chest to the rhythm of a war drum, she was sweating higher caliber bullets than crescent rose fired , and her stomach was waging a violent rebellion against her as it tried to escape out through her throat, and her mouth was so dry the Sahara seemed like a tropical rainforest by comparison but she marched on. Her head hung down as she stared desperately at the floor, avoiding any eye contact that would reveal her feelings of utter panic, and tried to quell the tidal wave of terror that threatened to engulf her. Then, as she neared the end of her solemn journey, she  threw a quick glance up and saw her, Blake Belladonna, the love of her life, in a brilliant white dress (Ruby and Weiss had to fight tooth and nail to convince her not to wear black since “jeez it's not a funeral, besides both of you two would be stunning white mermaid dresses” , and even then they failed at talking Yang out of wearing a tux) and all of her worries and apprehensions vanished. Blake was the picture of beauty, her amber eyes shining under the veil with the radiance of the sun and filled with the kind of love that puts Cupid to shame.  Yang was the happiest woman on earth, she was about to marry the woman of her dreams and nothing could dampen the utter joy she felt, except maybe that long wait she’d have to suffer through until she got to kiss Blake but she would be strong and persevere.

   Blake read her vows to Yang; talking  about how, before she had met Yang, she had felt alone in the world and unlovable but then Yang came along in her life and made her feel important and cared for and so she vowed to love Yang unconditionally for as long as she continued to draw breath. It took every ounce of willpower the blonde possessed to resist the impulse to pull her partner in and kiss her on the spot. Then it was Yang’s turn.

   Yang took a deep breath and tried to keep a calm  voice as she began to read her vows to Blake but her voice quickly became choked with tears “ I, Yang, take you Blake, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part”  and then she began to read her own vows“ I vow from this day forth to protect and guard you, to accept you regardlessly and never leave your side, to always have your back and fight alongside you forever”

   The Headmaster, Ozpin agreed to minister since he never could refuse  a heartfelt request from a student, turned to  Yang and asked if she would take Blake Belladonna as her lawfully wedded wife. With tears in her eyes and love in her heart Yang replied in a quiet whisper “ I do”. 

   An excited cheer was heard from Ruby but it was quickly quieted with a shush from her disapproving fiance. Then Ozpin turned to Blake with a grin and asked “ Will  you take Yang as your lawfully wedded wife.”

   Blake smiled back and began to say said “I-” 

   She never got to finish that sentence, she never got to tell Yang how much she loved her and how she couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with her, because at that moment shot rang out like a crack of thunder and Blake’s snow white dress began to take on the color of roses. “Everybody down”,  screamed Yang as she lunged to shield her bride's body from any more shots.

   Yang looked to find the source of the shot and that’s when she saw him standing right outside the hall’s doors brandishing a rifle, grinning like the savage animal he pretended not to be, Adam Taurus. “Sorry I’m in a rush and I can't stay for the reception, but I simply had to drop by and give Blake her well deserved gift” he yelled with smirk on his face “I hope you appreciate how hard aura piercing bullets are to find, but only the best for the happy couple.”

   “Why?” Yang cried out, her voice barely understandable through the pain soaked sobs as she tried in vain to halt the steady flow of blood from her partner's chest “What did we ever do to you?”

   “Nobody leaves the White Fang but more importantly  **NOBODY** betrays me!” Adam harshly whispered “ You stole Blake from me, you ripped my heart out and fed it to the wolves, I'm just returning the favor. ” He paused for a second as if deep in thought, before saying with a chuckle  “At least I had my chance for revenge though: it's provided some much needed closure, but unfortunately I can't afford you that same opportunity” as he calmly turned the rifle on himself, stuck the barrel in his mouth, and pulled the trigger.

   With Adam dead, Yang returned her focus to Blake, who was lying limp in Yang’s arms and was paler than Weiss. “It's gonna be okay, your aura is gonna kick in any second and the doctors will show up and you'll be right as rain” Yang weeped, not even believing her words herself. She half begged half sobbed, “Please, you can't leave me, I NEED YOU” her voice rising into a desperate cry as she felt Blake slipping away as the river of blood continued to fall like a crimson waterfall from her chest. 

   Blake, with immense effort and apparent pain, turned her head a fraction of degree toward her partner and croaked out one final word, “ Sss-sorry” before closing her eyes and slipping off into the darkness.

   The claws of an entire pack of beowolves six months later may have actually ended Yang’s life but it was that final word that truly killed her. The last thought went through the mind of the love of her life was one of regret and sorrow. Blake died feeling as if she had to apologize to Yang and that thought tore Yang up inside, it's the thought that pressed her into taking riskier and riskier missions and fighting recklessly, crowding out any thoughts or concerns about her own safety. It's no surprise that things ended like they did, her dying as a result, it's only because of her immense skill and talent that it didn't happen sooner. As she bled out slowly she had but one word on her lips “Blake.” That single word destroyed her.


End file.
